Taokaka
Summary Taokaka is a heroine from BlazBlue. She is a respected warrior of the Kaka clan, who is attempting to apprehend Ragna the Bloodedge and use the bounty to secure a new home-land for the Kaka. Though she quickly forgets the task and ends up befriending Ragna due to him feeding her. Ever since then she refers to him as "Good Guy" and helps him in whatever way she can, even if her help can be...superfluous. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: Taokaka Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely Late Teens) Classification: Kaka warrior, Guardian of the Kaka tribe village Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Her senses can detect Izanami), Pseudo Duplication and Damage Reduction (via Super Tao), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Hammerspace (Can carry a seemingly endless amount of junk that she tosses as projectile), Body Control (Can manipulate her body in superhuman ways), Summoning (Can summon little Kakas to help her in battle), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune), Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Information Analysis (Nu couldn't scan her), Mind Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Existence Erasure (Resists Cauldron/Boundary's effects, which described to be losing everything you were and everything you'll ever be), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Kept up with CT Arakune and Bang) | At least Large Town level+, possibly Large Planet level (Far stronger than before. Fought against depowered CF Ragna and Azrael for a while) Speed: FTL (Comparable to the rest of the cast) | FTL (Shouldn't be slower than she is in the beginning of the series) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5, possibly Class T Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Can take attack from Arakune)| At least Large Town level+, possibly Large Planet level Stamina: Likely superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Numerous junk, from bowling balls to pillows Intelligence: Is the least intelligent character in BlazBlue. Like most cats, Taokaka’s daily routine consists of eating and sleeping, and she can, and often will, forget anything she does or is told to do within three steps or seconds. Of course, it goes without saying that she is not totally dumb. Taokaka often gives nicknames to those she meets so she can try to easily remember them later. She does actually know who they are, but prefers the nickname routine. Of course, much of her simple-minded traits can be compared to how a cat’s mindset actually works, especially when it comes to how fascinated by things she can be (such as a pair of breasts) or how her mind tends to seemingly drift away from more serious things. Weaknesses: Is ditzy and quite dumb. Always wants food and considers anyone who gives her food as a "good guy". Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dancing Edge:' Allows Taokaka to drive parallel to a certain direction. This can be used omnidirectionally. *'Almost Becoming Two!:' Tao gains a doppelgänger for few seconds. Damage she takes is cut by half when this super is activated. *'Kaka Clan Hospitality!:' Tao pushes the opponent away, they are then carried away by a huge group of little Kakas and attacked by them off screen. The opponent is then thrown back on screen. *'Cat Spirit One!:' Quick slash that is so fast that there are seemingly traces of energy behind it. *'Cat Spirit Two!:' Quick kicks that are similar to Cat Spirit One!. *'Cat Spirit Three!:' Tao quickly swings her arm around in a circle before swinging the said arm widely in front of her. *'Cat Spirit Encore!:' Tao randomly sees an Onigiri and immediately crouch to pick it up, accidentally hitting the opponent in the process. *'Kitty Litter Special!:' Projectile based attack that throws out random items depending on what she has. *'Cat Jump!:' Tao leaps toward her opponent in one pounce. *'Sticky Kitty:' Tao sticks to the wall and stays there for a period of time. She can leap off the wall with some spiderman maneuvers. *'Trick Edge!:' Allows Tao to glide backwards, diagonally up, then drive straight forward. *'Slashy-Slashy!:' Tao ducks down and shoots nails in the style of serrated-saw blades out of her paw causing multiple hits. *'Cat Person’s Secret Art: Hexa-Edge:' Tao creates multiple blades from her nails then slashes her opponents to pieces. *'I’mma Beat the Crap Outta You!:' Taokaka pounces towards her opponent and pummels them before kicking them into the air. *'Aerial Dancing Edge!!:' Taokaka performs a joint ranbu-styled combo with Torakaka in the air. *'Attack Meow Pow!:' Tao jumps back and glides to the opponent, then barrages them with multiple attacks. Jūbei (or Torakaka) delivers the final blow. Keys: Pre-Central Fiction | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Cats Category:Catgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Claw Users Category:Warriors Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works